A Pointless Nick Warbler Fanfiction
by DazzlexMe
Summary: Written for  Luna-is-Loony  for Christmas.  Based on a short paragraph that Curt mega wrote about Nick Warbler.


**Title: A Pointless Nick Warbler Fan fiction**

**Summary: Nick Warbler is nervous about getting a solo now that Blaine is gone, will he get one? **

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters associated with it. I don't own Curt Mega or his writing. I do own the story plot.**

**Written for ****Luna-is-Loony**** for Christmas. Based on a short paragraph that Curt mega wrote about Nick Warbler. **

First paragraph by Curt Mega, Second by Alyssa Carson.

Nick clutched his satchel to his blazer as the cold December winds rocked the stripped campus trees back and forth. He fervently sipped his throat coat tea. "How in the world will I hit that high A at rehearsal today with this cold?"He wondered. Making his way up the sandstone steps, he took a furtive glance back at the campus he loved so dearly. Another semester come and gone. Only two year s left to wear the coveted blazer of yore….two years and then what? The ultimate goal. To be a whiffenpoof.

-end curt mega writing-

Nick stepped inside the elaborate building that he'd come to know and love. The warmth of the fireplaces already started to seep through his winter coat, warming him quickly. He took his coat off and hung it on the small wooden rack near the door, already over burdened with the other Warblers coats. The building smelled warm and inviting, almost edible, the aroma of cinnamon and apples wafted through the hall, filling Nick's nose. The low murmur of voices grew louder as he approached the common room. He was greeted with the sight of his fellow warblers occupying the room, dapper as ever. Some were standing by the Christmas tree in the corner, some were standing by the fire place and some were sitting on the couches. He spotted Jeff sitting on the arm of the couch closest to the fire, talking to a council member. Nick sat his satchel down next to the ornate coffee table and sat down on the couch. A few moments later Jeff nodded to the council member and turned to Nick.

"Are you ready for rehearsal today?" He asked. Today's rehearsals weren't just for practice; they were to decide who would get the solo at Nationals this year. Now that Blaine had joined the New Directions they were in need of a new front man. The Warblers never held auditions, the council always chose a new soloist, but today the council would be watching. Jeff and Nick had both been hoping for the coveted honor but with his cold Nick wasn't sure that he was going to be on his game.

"Honestly, I'm more nervous than when we had baseball try outs. " Nick answered taking another long sip of his tea. He had met Jeff when he was just ten years old, at baseball tryouts. Nick had been practicing pitches with his dad when he had thrown a little too hard and hit a blonde boy in the head. The boy turned and walked over to Nick's side. 'Hi. I'm Jeff.' The rest was history. The boys had been best friends ever since.

"You're going to kick that cold in the butt and you're going to sing that song like no one has ever sang before." Jeff said confidently, smiling with a wide grin.

"How does one kick a colds butt?" Nick teased. Jeff simply rolled his eyes as Nick went on. "Well thanks. You're going to do great! The council has to let you have a solo this year." Nick smiled over Jeff's shoulder at the council members who were starting to take their seats.

"Thanks man. I guess we'll have to wait and see." Jeff turned his attention towards the council as the Warblers meeting began.

The council leader brought his gavel down with enough force to make the group quiet down. " We'll announce our soloist at the next meeting. Until then, can we all focus? Nick, Jeff and Sebastian. Please take it from the top."

Jeff took a deep breath and started to belt out the first few notes of the song. He looked a bit nervous but as soon as the other warblers started to back him up he started to smile and loosen up. The rest of the warblers seemed to take a collective deep breath, performing but also trying to decide in their head who would be the one to get the solo. Jeff spun on his heel on and point towards Sebastian who started to belt out the next few notes of the verse. Sebastian seemed perfectly calm as he strode around the room, hitting each note he aimed for. The rest of the warblers danced behind him, joining in for the chorus. Nick took a deep breath as Sebastian pointed to him and he started to sing. He put all of the energy he could muster into his performance, hitting all his cues perfectly. As they neared the bridge the song got higher and Nick closed his eyes and seemingly effortlessly belted out the note he had lost so much sleep over. He opened his eyes, a grin eating his face as the warblers finished the song.

The leader of the council nodded to the group, "Good rehearsal Warblers. We'll let you know at the next meeting."

The Warblers started to disperse, collect their bags and books, some stayed to talk near the fire and the council exited towards the dorms.

"Good luck man." Jeff said, giving Nick a pat on the back.

"Thanks. You too." Nick said, reaching to pick up his satchel.

"I need to go study for our History text but I'll see you later." Jeff said before walking off down the hall, his footsteps echoing down the hall after him.

Once Nick had collected his things he headed down the hall back towards the door he had come in hours ago. He grabbed his heavy coat from the hook and wrapped it tightly around his shoulders. He headed back out into the cold with an anxious mind.

The common room was buzzing with excitement the next day as Nick sat once again on the couch. The air seemed to be warm not just with heat from the fire but from the pure energy coursing through the room. It was snowing outside this evening and the flakes hit the window silently, making the room seem even more inviting. Before the room could grow too restless the council marched into the room and sat at their head table.

"Attention Warblers!" , the council head called, banging his gavel. "Attention! Thank you. We thought long and hard about our decision. Our decision is final and we feel is for the best."

The looks on the council's faces relayed exactly what was being said. The decision was final and if you disagreed then they did not need you to be here.

"Alright then. Without further to do we have selected…"

The Warblers were completely silent, all eyes and ears on the council. No one dared move, no one dared breath. They all sat perfectly still on baited breath.

"…Nick to sing our solo for Nationals."

The room erupted into cheers and congratulatory pats on the back. Nick was elated to hear his name, he had worked so hard for this but he was also disappointed that Jeff hadn't gotten the solo.

"Order!" the council head said banging his gavel loudly.

"We'd also like to announce that we're doing something a little differently for Nationals this year. So our _second _solo at nationals this year will be sung by Jeff."

The room cheered once again. Nick turned to Jeff who was grinning like an idiot.

"Best year ever!" They said in unison, giving each other a high five.


End file.
